Visita
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Hay un fantasma en el salón de la casa de Nicholas Angel en Sandford, el fantasma de un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo no veía y por cuya muerte incluso se había lamentado. Sherlock Holmes parece muy vivo mientras le indica que está allí buscando algo, y Angel parece ser quien puede ayudarle / Crossover Talk-fic, Post Reichenbach Fall. One-Shot


**Visita**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom Crossover:** Sherlock BBC & Hot Fuzz

**Raiting:** K+ (Soft Slash) Johnlock & Nick/Danny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC, y otros son de Edgar Wright y Simon Pegg. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencia:** Post Reichenbach Fall (un mes) y Post Hot Fuzz (sin determinar). Crossover inmoral de una conversación que me agradaría que hubiese sido llevada a cabo :D

**Notas:** Sigo totalmente in love de Hot Fuzz. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza y pensé que la mejor forma sería escribiendo un fic, pero no se me ocurría una trama totalmente coherente. Hasta que Sherlock vino a salvar mi vida una vez más, ahaha. Si no han visto Hot Fuzz, véanla. Les gustará.

* * *

**Visita  
****One-Shot**

El día había sido largo pero por fin había terminado. Luego de ordenar los papeles del día y las despedidas correspondientes, Angel rechazó amablemente una invitación de Danny para ir al bar (uno nuevo, naturalmente) y se decidió por una noche tranquila en casa. «_Mañana_» prometió para quitar la mirada de desilusión del rostro de su amigo, quien rápidamente sonrió asintiendo. Nicholas retuvo el impulso de palmearle la cabeza y decir "_Buen chico_"; es que a veces Danny le recordaba demasiado a un cachorro. Y aunque Nick nunca había tenido problemas para apartar cachorros de su camino, no era algo que pudiese hacer con el hombre.

Un suspiro abandonó su garganta cuando estacionó finalmente frente a su casa. Pequeña, cálida y con un jardín que le relajaba cuidar. Simplemente no podía pedir más, y siempre que la veía, Angel agradecía que los bastardos de Londres lo hubiesen sacado a patadas de la gran ciudad. Luego de todo ese tiempo ya ni siquiera extrañaba Londres.

Pero como siempre ocurre, cuando dejas de pensar en algo, eso viene y te muerde el culo.

—¡SANTA MIERDA! —gritó el policía casi trasbillando hacia atrás cuando encontró luego de encender la luz que su salón no estaba tan vacío como debería.

No había alcanzado a sacar el arma cuando el hombre que parecía cómodo en su sillón bajó el diario que leía, dejando que Nicholas pudiese ver su rostro, comprendiendo un poco lo que sucedía. Las alarmas bajaron en su cuerpo, apartando la mano de su cintura, pero el enfado aumentó exponencialmente mientras fruncía el ceño y se controlaba para no decir nada ofensivo, aunque ese sujeto definitivamente lo merecía.

Allí, sentado con descaro en medio de su sala, estaba un fantasma. Uno de su pasado en Londres, y también uno que aparentemente había muerto hacía más de un mes y por el que Nicholas se había sentido realmente mal. Definitivamente sentía deseos de sacar su luma y golpearla repetidas veces contra la cabeza arrogante de Sherlock Holmes, a ver si podía introducir algo de cordura allí.

—¿Qué diablos haces en Sandford? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, colgándola en el perchero del salón sin quitarle la vista a ese hombre, como si fuese un animal peligroso que podía morderte el brazo si dejabas de mirarlo.

Para ser un muerto, el detective consultor se veía realmente vivo. Aparte de algunas ojeras (normales, en lo que Angel conocía a Holmes), su ropa seguía impoluta y su cabello perfectamente peinado como siempre. «_Al menos pudo disfrazarse, si se va a hacer pasar por muerto_» pensó mientras el otro hombre sonreía levemente.

—Vaya ¿esa es tu primera pregunta? Pensé que sería quizás acerca de mi muerte o, quizás sobre mi irrupción a tu morada —comentó el detective doblando el diario de forma extraña sobre sus piernas antes de mirar a los ojos al policía—. Naturalmente estoy aquí en busca de algo…

Dejó la frase incompleta y no borró su sonrisa. Por supuesto, ya que no era parte de la personalidad de Holmes el simplemente dar una respuesta directa. Tomando una bocanada de aire, Nicholas se armó de valor para seguirle el juego, caminando hacia la cocina con fingida normalidad.

—Supongo que me dirás lo que buscas luego de un largo rodeo, así que si no te molesta me voy a preparar una taza de té. ¿Te apetece?

—Preferiría un poco de café. No he dormido en tres días, así que sería conveniente.

Misteriosamente amable y calmado, no le tomó mucho a Angel darse cuenta de que era muy probable que ese hombre estuviese allí para pedirle algo. ¿Qué podría tener él que le interesase a Sherlock Holmes? No mucho material, en vista de que su vida cabía prácticamente dentro de una maleta mediana; y aunque su proceso cognitivo era extraordinario, Holmes le había demostrado en varias ocasiones que el suyo era superior y a Nicholas no le molestaba reconocerlo. Mientras observaba la cafetera hervir volvió a recordar la multitud de artículos sobre el (falso) detective que habían llegado en diarios y revistas hasta el pueblo. Naturalmente él no creía ni una sola palabra dicha allí, y dudaba que alguien que hubiese trabajado codo a codo con Holmes pudiese creer realmente en las estupideces que los medios hablaban. Aunque el suicidio había parecido real.

—¿Negro?

—Con dos de azúcar, por favor.

Extraño, tranquilo, definitivamente acababa siendo molesta su actitud. Era extraño como siendo un capullo uno aprendía a acostumbrarse a Sherlock Holmes, pero no podía aguantar su fase de _normalidad_. Nicholas llevó las tazas hasta el salón, mirando con atención al hombre sin quitar su ceño fruncido. Sherlock parecía no notar el escrutinio, irguiéndose al verle acercarse y dejando el diario a un costado. La fotografía que se veía en la página doblada llamó la atención del policía, sorprendiéndose cuando notó que de hecho ese era un diario muy familiar: era aquel de luego de la gran conclusión de la farsa de la NWA de Sandford. En esa foto se encontraban Danny y él, envueltos en mantas para el shock y mirándose sonriendo junto después de que él mandase a volar a los jefes de Londres decidiendo quedarse en el pueblo. No supo porque, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No parecía un buen presagio que Holmes tuviese eso, y no lo había tomado de su casa.

Sherlock simplemente llevó la taza a sus labios, probándolo y aprobándolo a la vez, antes de devolverla a su platillo mirando al policía. Nicholas se mantuvo firme en su posición en el otro sillón, bebiendo de su té y poniendo su mejor cara de póker. Sabía que no engañaba al detective con ella, pero no le haría daño intentarlo.

—Así que… ¿qué tal la vida de pueblerino? —preguntó el de cabellos negros mientras daba una descuidada mirada alrededor— Tu casa luce acogedora.

—Lo es, al igual que mi vida. ¿Qué haces aquí, Holmes? —le contrarrestó Angel dejando su taza en la mesa de centro— No me hagas creer que solo viniste porque me extrañabas.

—De hecho, Londres se volvió especialmente aburrida sin ti allí —el hombre hizo un ademán de desinterés, mientras Nicholas negaba con la cabeza—; es cierto que la tasa de crímenes aumentó, pero solo los aburridos y sin interés para mí, lo que llevó a que me viese envuelto en gran cantidad de solicitudes inútiles de parte de la Yard. Se podría decir que tu partida afectó directamente mi trabajo —repuso Sherlock en un tono que casi decía "_hazte responsable_" divirtiendo al policía—. Además, extrañé nuestras sesiones de_ singlestick_. Es difícil encontrar un compañero adecuado en esta disciplina.

—Bueno, sé que para el boxeo y las demás técnicas de lucha no te faltaron compañeros… o víctimas, mejor dicho —elevó las cejas Angel recordando como los diarios se habían llenado en un tiempo de los casos extraordinarios resueltos por detective, que incluían dossiers de él pintándole casi como un superhéroe. Sus habilidades de lucha no fueron ignoradas por los medios, aunque ahora olvidaban todo eso para enfocarse en la supuesta farsa de sus habilidades.

Eso le hizo retomar su hilo de pensamientos sobre la muerte de Sherlock Holmes. _¿Qué rayos había sido eso?_ ¿Sería el momento de preguntar? Una mirada a los ojos de hielo del hombre le indicó a Angel que no, no era el momento adecuado. Volviendo a beber de su taza de té, el policía siguió cuestionándose el asunto de la visita, frunciendo el ceño. Obviamente tenía conexión con él, ¿por qué otra cosa estaría el detective en Sandford y en su salón? A Sherlock, aunque no le molestaba su mente, parecía agradarle más su experticia técnica, especialmente en los campos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, perdonando incluso su obsesión por las reglas. Bueno, cada uno tenía sus propias extravagancias, y curiosamente ambos habían indicado en algún momento de sus vidas que se encontraban casados con sus trabajos. Quizás eso fuese lo que les hacía ligeramente semejantes.

El detective bebía con tranquilidad de su café, dándole la oportunidad al dueño de casa de pensar y meditar sobre el asunto que les competía. Era mucho más sencillo que el Inspector llegase a sus propias conclusiones correctas a él explicarlo. Y Sherlock tenía una moderada fe en la mente de ese atípico policía, esperando que la vida en el campo no le hubiese arruinado completamente y pudiese llegar a la conclusión adecuada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en tu caso de Moriarty? —preguntó de pronto Nicholas dejando la taza vacía ya frente a él. Sus ojos serios y el ceño fruncido. Sherlock se mostró complacido, sonriendo levemente. Sandford no había destrozado la analítica mente de Angel.

—Moriarty está muerto. Sin embargo dejó un gran imperio tras él y es necesario desbaratarlo. Sé que entiendes lo que digo.

Nicholas había leído los medios, sabía de Moriarty, las Joyas de la Corona y como el único detective consultor le había acusado de ser prácticamente la mayor amenaza para el mundo moderno: el criminal consultor. A Angel le había parecido inverosímil por un segundo, pero al recordar lo que había sucedido en ese mismo pueblo no mucho tiempo atrás, pues… no era extraño que alguien encontrase trabajo recomendando que hacer a los aspirantes a criminales. El mundo estaba ya suficientemente desquiciado como para que eso pareciese creíble. Y luego había surgido ese juicio de risa y todo el escándalo con el héroe de Reichenfalls; pero sin embargo el policía se había quedado con lo primero, porque él había visto a Sherlock Holmes en acción y nadie podría acusarle de ser un farsante.

Entendía lo que quería hacer Sherlock y comprendía porque le necesitaba, aunque su mente le llevó a aquel doctor militar compañero del detective, y el cuestionamiento de porque Holmes no iba con él simplemente. De alguna manera sabía que tampoco tendría respuesta para eso de parte del otro hombre.

—Lo entiendo —indicó Nicholas con voz calmada mirando sus manos mientras apretaba los labios—, lo entiendo. Sin embargo tengo un trabajo aquí y una buena vida. No puedo simplemente abandonar todo e irme de aventuras —explicó levantando la mirada esperando ver una expresión molesta en el hombre –_tal como cuando se encontraron por primera vez en Londres persiguiendo al mismo criminal_–, pero sorprendiéndose al notar que de hecho Holmes sonreía tranquilo.

—No te pediría eso, Inspector Angel, se nota que estás bien aquí —negó con un ademán hacia el diario que descansaba a su lado—, sin embargo necesito saber que, si te llamo o envío a buscar, vendrás.

Los ojos claros del detective brillaban más de lo usual y Angel sintió por un momento que debería decir "_No_", que sería todo mucho más simple; pero en el fondo sabía que jamás podría decir algo así. Aunque no tenía el panorama completo por lo estúpidamente críptico que era Holmes, comprendía algo: esa era una misión casi suicida de parte del detective. Había simulado su propia muerte, sus amigos le lloraban en Londres y él se lanzaba contra una red criminal que prácticamente debía ser infinita. Y aun así se tomaba el tiempo de venir hasta Sandford, Gloucestershire, a pedirle su cooperación para los momentos de necesidad. Nicholas no necesitaba saber si tras la llamada acabaría en un enfrentamiento en Gales, Japón o Chile; con lo que podía inferir era suficiente, Sherlock Holmes le necesitaba y él respondería acorde.

Angel simplemente asintió luego de unos segundos, dejando al otro hombre satisfecho con su respuesta, acomodándose en el sillón beige abiertamente más relajado con una leve sonrisa.

—Bien. Supongo que Mycroft sabrá cómo encontrarte.

—Tu hermano siempre sabe cómo encontrar a todo el mundo —murmuró Angel recargándose también en su propio sillón, recordando claramente al mayor de los Holmes y los pocos e incómodos momentos en que se encontraron. No le agradaría repetir la experiencia, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Ambos hombres permanecieron callados un largo rato, disfrutando del silencio poco habitual entre ambos, siendo tan activos. Nicholas hubiese propuesto una sesión de lucha, pero no le apetecía realmente apartar los muebles o romper algo de su casa –_realmente le gustaba su casa, aunque Danny siguiese insistiendo que se veía algo vacía_–, así que luego de un tiempo simplemente propuso otra taza de café/té, respectivamente, siendo gratamente bienvenido por el detective.

—Por cierto, el caso de la NWA —comentó Sherlock volviendo a tomar el diario para seguir ojeándolo—, buen trabajo. Disfrute especialmente de las entrevistas a los lugareños. ¿Regresaste armado hasta los dientes y montando un caballo? Nada mal… muy hollywoodense, pero nada mal.

—Gracias, debía crear impresión. Hacerlo a lo grande —el policía sonrió de medio lado en la cocina, recordando ese día casi con cariño. Habían pasado muchas cosas (estúpida jodida mina marina), pero al final todo había salido bien.

—… aunque yo hubiese resuelto el caso en mucho menos tiempo, solo mirando los registros de desapariciones de Sanford —agregó el detective mientras recibía la nueva taza de café del otro hombre, quien solo rodó los ojos.

Bebieron de sus tazas con tranquilidad hasta que Angel no pudo seguir controlando su curiosidad innata, levantando los ojos hacia los de Sherlock. Este le observaba directamente, cerrado y abierto a la vez, invitando a preguntar, pero no asegurando una respuesta. Era más de lo que el policía podía pedir.

—Entonces, en Londres… ¿realmente creen que moriste? —preguntó con un carraspeo, mientras Holmes dejaba su taza antes de asentir un poco, mirando hacia el tapizado de las paredes.

—Era necesario.

—¿Por qué?

No recibió más respuesta que su mirada afilada nuevamente en él, por lo que el inspector Angel se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose a no tener respuesta. Perdió un momento su mirada en el vacío mientras recordaba como su corazón se rompió cuando creyó que perdería a Danny aquella tarde fatal, el cómo terminó siendo consolado por los Andes luego de que fuese Doris quien acompañase a su compañero en la ambulancia, ya que él no se podía sostener; así de afectado había quedado. Se ponía en la posición de aquel compañero de Sherlock y sentía una oleada de compasión por él, lamentando el dolor que probablemente estaba sintiendo al pensar a su amigo muerto. Porque los diarios hablaban, pero las fotos decían mucho más, y Nicholas ni siquiera se cuestionaba el que pudiese haber algo entre esos dos hombres. John Watson no debía estar pasándolo demasiado bien. Y Sherlock debería saberlo. Tenía sus ojos clavados en su taza y ni un músculo se movía en su cara. Solo le bastó una mirada a Nicholas para saber que el detective sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y que aceptaba las consecuencias, aunque no le agradasen.

Sus miradas se encontraron y antes de que pudiesen decir nada el teléfono de Angel sonó, disculpándose para contestar. Luego de una corta llamada de Danny suplicándole que fuese al bar con él y el Inspector rechazándole nuevamente, Sherlock se puso de pie quitando una invisible pelusa de su abrigo oscuro mientras sonreía ligeramente burlón.

—Ese hombre, Danny Butterman…

—No te atrevas a decir algo de él o te romperé esos perfectos pómulos que tienes —siseó con voz seria el policía ganándose una mirada completamente sorprendida del detective.

Para ser sinceros, el propio Nicholas se encontraba sorprendido por sus palabras tanto como Holmes. Él conocía de primera mano las habilidades de Sherlock y era cierto que no le apetecía oírle desgranando la vida de Danny por pedazos, pero esa clase de estallido era algo inusitado en él. Al menos hasta hace un tiempo. Casi le parecía oír a Danny exclamando sobre lo cambiado que estaba a cómo llegó al pueblo. Ahora solo bastaba una pequeña amenaza a su compañero para hacerle saltar ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan sobreprotector con Danny? Muy probablemente desde el comienzo.

Sherlock por su parte había abandonado la sorpresa para mostrarse molestamente complacido. El policía deseó cumplir su amenaza y quitarle la sonrisa de la cara con un puñetazo, pero solo se puso de pie también, adivinando que la visita había concluido.

—Solo iba a indicar que debía tener agallas, para ponerse de tu parte en la lucha contra su propio padre —comentó con un tono distendido el detective mientras subía el cuello de su abrigo—; aunque, por supuesto, es entendible si era _tu vida_ la que estaba en peligro.

Oh, las insinuaciones. Lo que no se decía era mucho más de lo que sí. Pero Nicholas no era ajeno a ese arte por lo que solo sonrió mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, con una expresión tranquila.

—Supongo que pusiste una apretada vigilancia sobre tu querido blogger, ahora que no estarás para cuidarlo. Si quieres le doy un vistazo de vez en cuando —comentó con el mismo tono distendido usado antes por el otro hombre, también diciendo mucho más de lo que sus labios habían expresado.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos por un momento, de pie con la mesa de centro separándoles y la oscuridad de la noche en Sandford filtrándose por entre las cortinas del salón, antes de sonreírse una vez más, reconociéndose como aquellos hombres que se habían visto enzarzados en una pelea estúpida en un callejón de Londres por quien tenía más autoridad para arrestar a un traficante común. El comienzo de algo que ninguno de los dos llamaría amistad, sino más un intercambio conveniente de conocimientos y habilidades.

—Un gusto verte, Angel —le estiró la mano el detective, siendo rápidamente correspondido el gesto por el policía.

—Un placer saberte vivo, Holmes.

Nadie en Sandford supo nunca de la fugaz visita que tuvo ese pueblo perdido de parte del detective que seguía llenando primeras planas de los diarios de Londres con su suicidio y sus supuestos fraudes; y si en los tres años siguientes el Inspector Nicholas Angel hizo un par de solicitudes de ausencia por un par de días y volvió un tanto golpeado, a nadie le pareció en verdad extraño; después de todo, el Inspector Angel siempre metía a resolver problemas allí donde iba y un par de golpes parecía una cuota justa.

Cuando los diarios informaron sobre la resurrección casi milagrosa de Sherlock Holmes, junto con la limpieza total de su nombre, Angel decidió que iba a limpiar la habitación extra de su casa porque sería agradable invitar a ese arrogante detective a pasar una temporada de descanso lejos de redes criminales y los medios de comunicación, para que él y ese médico suyo disfrutasen de la tranquilidad natural de Sandford.

—¿Una sola cama será suficiente? —preguntó Danny algo sorprendido sabiendo que vendría tanto el detective como su compañero, mientras entraba a la habitación extra con un edredón de plumas.

Angel solo le sonrió con cariño mientras le guiñaba un ojo, disfrutando del sonrojo que se extendía por la piel del otro policía.

—Estoy casi seguro de que sí.

**FIN**

* * *

_Sherlock no ha mentido, porque él no considera un amigo al Sargento Angel, perdón, ahora Inspector Angel. Pero definitivamente deberían serlo xD de hecho creo que se llevarían muy bien._

_Ambos son unos arrogantes hijos de su madre, pero también son altamente prácticos y deductivos, los que les llevaría a bajar un poco sus orgullos en post de lo mejor para los casos. Así, Angel puede reconocer que Sherlock es algo superior en proceso mental, pero Sherlock también debe reconocer que las habilidades de Angel con las armas y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo son superiores a las suyas. Aunque Sherlock sea bueno en las habilidades físicas y Angel sea bueno con las deducciones, nunca alcanzarán al otro, los que les lleva a permitir el ser consultores entre ellos._

_Disfruté escribiendo esto, porque son dos hombres a los que amo –suspira complacida– y que hayan estado cerquita en STID me hace fangirlear más, ahaha xD_

_Eso, espero que les guste, y si no has visto Hot Fuzz ¡HAZLO!_

_Y dejen reviews C:_

_PD: ¿La foto del diario que Sherlock nunca soltaba? miren mi perfil y la verán ;D fue mi inspiración xD adorables_

_PD2: Soy una pésima fan xDD después de escribir el fic encontré la foto que de Simon con Benedict y noté que Pegg casi nos gritaba en la cara que hicieramos crossovers! Lo siento, lo hice sin saber. Si algún día lees esto, Simon, prometo escribir otro fic si inspirado en la foto que se tomaron xD. Para ver el twit de Simon Pegg en mi perfil c:_


End file.
